Shi no Tenshi
by Delions
Summary: During and after the Battle on the bridge in Nami no Kuni, Naruto learns more than just how to cope with death. With Kubikiri Houcho and a dead man’s blessing watch as he rises to the top as a shield to his allies and a sword to his enemies.
1. Reality

Shi no Tenshi

Summary

During and after the Battle on the bridge in Nami no Kuni, Naruto learns more than just how to cope with death. With Kubikiri Houcho and a dead man's blessing watch as he rises to the top as a shield to his allies and a sword to his enemies.

Remember, I don't own Naruto

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Jutsus being used_

_

* * *

  
_

Reality

Naruto stood away from the rest of his team. He tried to stop the tears from falling but he couldn't, it just hurt too much. Two of the people that he considered friends were now dead. After Haku was killed by Kakashi's _Chidori_ that was meant for Zabuza, Zabuza had seemed uncaring and called Haku a good tool. It had made Naruto's blood boil with rage and anger and he expressed his feelings to the 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'.

It wasn't long after that the Demon of the mist cried and let go of his pent up emotions at the death of his apprentice and friend. After this, Gatou showed up with his thugs. Even at the thought of him, Naruto was angry. He had kicked Haku's corpse and spat on him then proceeded to inform Zabuza that he never had any intention of paying him. If looks could kill, Gatou would have died on the spot.

Zabuza then killed a few members of the mod around Gatou then killed him. At the end of it all, Zabuza was too weak to continue and collapsed on the ground. The thugs would have attacked team 7 in their weakened state but the villagers came and they were frightened away.

All of them were celebrating the liberation of their land; all except Naruto. He stood rooted to the ground away from his team until he noticed some movement where Zabuza lay. He moved over to him to see if he was alive. He was, but only barely. With tremendous effort, he opened his eyes and spoke to Naruto

"Hey gaki, looks like I'm not gonna make it,"

Naruto just stooped down next to the man to listen to what he had to say.

"Gaki, we may have been enemies from the start, but there's something that you need to know. Even if we never met before, you showed me what it was to care for someone again, even if it was too late."

Naruto gazed at Zabuza and saw nothing but sincerity coming from him.

"I'm glad I could help Zabuza, in any way I could" he whispered out.

Zabuza allowed a small smile to grace his lips, now visible as the bandage was no longer there.

"I want you to wield my sword kid; Kibikiri Houcho."

"I can't Zabuza, it doesn't seem right to wield your sword." Said Naruto

"Don't worry kid, it's all good. I couldn't think of a better master for my sword. Out of your team, you've got the most potential and your heart is as pure as Haku's," replied Zabuza

At the mention of Haku's Name, they both bowed their heads.

"Time is running out for me kid," said Zabuza as he gasped for air. His breaths were slowly becoming deeper and more labored.

"I want you to go to my hideout, there you will find some things that should make you life as a Shinobi easier. Take whatever you need and torch the place. You can get there by….."

He slowly and painfully gave Naruto the directions to his hideout while holding on as best he could. When he was done Naruto spoke up.

"I- I don't know what to say. Thanks don't seem to be the proper thing here"

"Don't worry kid just do me four favors. First get rid of that orange jumpsuit. It screams kill me and was one of the reasons we found your team. Get rid of that mask of yours as well" He chuckled while saying that. "Also, I want you to be the best that you can kid, give them hell when you go back to Konoha; show them what the future Hokage can do."

Naruto smiled a true smile when he heard this and let yet another tear escape his eye. This was yet another person who actually believed in him and had seen through his carefully constructed mask. He would have asked how he did it, but Zabuza was already close to dead so he let it go.

"And finally, could you take me to him, I want to see him one last time before I depart from this plane as it will be my last" said Zabuza.

"Sure thing Zabuza, my pleasure" replied Naruto.

Naruto then carried Zabuza over to his fallen comrade and friend. When he laid him down facing Haku Zabuza spoke for what would be his last time while coughing up blood.

"I guess this is it Haku, my time has finally come. At least, I was able to do some good before I went away. Be well my friend." He finished with closed eyes.

With that final statement, Momochi Zabuza, member of the seven swordsmen of the mist gave up the ghost and died.

Naruto simply stared on for a long while.

Finally, he walked up to his sensei that was some ways away with the rest of his team and the villagers.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have some time to go bury the guys after the villagers leave?" he asked.

"Yes, you may," he replied, although he was curious why his student wanted to bury the dead nins.

With permission granted, Naruto waited patiently for all of the rejoicing to end. When it finally did, he slipped away quietly to do his self appointed task.

* * *

Naruto stood near the clearing in the woods with his head bowed. He had buried Zabuza and Haku three days ago and had come to their graves each day thereafter at noon. The only other member of his team who ever followed was Kakashi who did so two days ago but had departed as quickly as he came.

The time that they had spent after the battle on the bridge was simply a waste for Naruto. Every morning when they woke up, Kakashi would tell him and Sakura to continue their tree climbing while he whisked Sasuke away to teach him separately. He had voiced his disapproval once but was strictly silenced by his sensei under the threat of reporting him for insubordination. He had been stunned by his sensei's attitude but was even more stunned when Sakura, after their sensei and other teammate left, told him that he should just shut up and take the scraps that he got. After all, he was an orphan and a nobody where as Sasuke was an Uchiha and deserved special treatment. She had even gone on to say that the team would probably be better of if he rolled over and died like a good little dog. He was the weakest link on the team and kept them from advancing.

After that discussion, he had simply walked away and spent the rest of the day on his own

He was currently thinking of some way to get away from his team to Zabuza's Hideout and was coming up with no results. Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'_Kage Bunshin of course'_

He almost slapped his self for not thinking of it earlier. Satisfied with his plan, he headed back to the house to prepare for his day tomorrow.

* * *

He awoke at 5 the following morning. He had packed his bag overnight and was now ready to go. He thought of leaving without saying anything but decided against it. He walked over to his sensei's room and knocked before entering. When he entered, his sensei was sitting with his Icha Icha paradise book in hand.

"What do you want Naruto? Can't you see I'm busy?" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I will not be training in the usual clearing today. I will be a bit further in the forest and probably won't be back till tomorrow afternoon about 3." Said Naruto.

"Whatever," said Kakashi while shrugging his shoulders and moving his hands in a dismissive way.

Naruto was kind of disgusted with his sensei with the way he dealt with him. He didn't even think twice about letting him go. Trying his best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he headed out of the house to do his 'training'.

When he was about a mile away from the house, he made a clone of his self pumped with half of his current chakra reserves and headed out to find the hideout.

It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to find the hideout. He had estimated it would take about four hours but it only took two. Cautiously entering the area, he looked around for any hidden traps that Zabuza may have forgotten to mention but didn't come across any. He made his way into the hut and found the area he was in to be empty. Thinking back to what Zabuza said, he remembered where he had to go. Walking towards a wall that was bare except for a single deer head, he removed it and found a lever under it. Pulling it down, he heard a grating noise and the wall parted to reveal a hidden area.

Taking some time to get adjusted to the dark, he searched for a torch and found one near the top right area of the wall. After lighting it, he took some time to look at the area. A few hours later, he had collected almost everything from the room. There were many books on different subjects. There was also a wide variety of scrolls detailing things such as politics, human anatomy and chakra control. He packed all of these and continued searching until he came to one of the areas that he looked forward to the most; the one with Jutsu. He was practically drooling at the sight of so many scrolls and struggled to keep his self under control. His response was natural, considering the only useful technique that he had been stolen from a scroll, a forbidden one at that.

He pulled his self together and looked at the different scrolls. One was marked _Ninjutsu_, another _Genjutsu_, the third _Taijutsu_ and the last _Kenjutsu_ which seemed to be the biggest of the four. Away from these was another with a barely recognizable label marked _Fuuinjutsu_. He looked at it skeptically and wondered if it would do his any good. He was about to leave it but decided to have a look at it before.

Opening it, he noticed that the title was '_Basics of seals: Uses and Theory for beginners'_. At the name he almost let it go but continued reading nonetheless.

Five hours had gone and he was still seated in the same position. The scroll on sealing had interested him greatly simply because of the first line on the scroll which read

'_Sealing has a wide variety of uses, from use with basic storage scrolls, or with sealing demons.'_

From then, he had been hooked and didn't let the scroll go. He had read a lot but understood only the mere basics. One of which was how to seal items into storage scrolls. The way to do it seemed like something from some recipe

'_Place item over scroll and just slam hand onto scroll and add chakra while saying Fuuin. To unseal items do the same but say Kaiin.'_

He was tempted to laugh at its simplicity but didn't, it would seem like he found a solution to carrying all of the stuff that he had collected.

Following the instructions on the scroll which had provided him with a sample storage scroll, he tried to seal the items that he had collected into it. Gathering them together, he placed them on the scroll and did as instructed. He was pretty surprised that it worked. Admittedly he had expected it to fail considering his past experience with jutsu of any kind. Taking this a positive sing, he resolved to learn more about sealing when he had more time. For now, he needed to get out but not before making one final sweep where he found a large stash of cash that Zabuza had told him about, some kunai, sendon, explosive notes, flash notes and other useful weapons and equipment. Adding these to the scroll, he made his way out of the hut.

Before leaving, he carefully placed a lot of explosive notes in and around the hut and moved a fair distance away before letting them explode in a bright display of fire. He decided that it was probably time for him to head back to the house considering it was late in the evening now.

* * *

He arrived at the clearing that he left his clone three hours later. He had taken his time to get there as he was in no hurry and would probably not be missed by any of his teammates. Thinking of this still left him feeling bitter but he decided to let it be.

When he dispelled his clone, he suddenly felt kind of funny, almost like he remembered all of what the clone had done. Passing it off as his imagination, he settled in one of the trees and prepared to go to sleep.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to find a squirrel three feet away from him about to prance on him but it ran away when he turned towards it. Yawning loudly, he got up and searched around to find if everything was in place. They were, so he stretched and was about to go train but was stopped by a loud grumbling sound coming from his stomach.

Rubbing the back of his head he remembered that he had been so absorbed in his searching and reading that he had forgotten to prepare any lunch for his self. Laughing at his own misfortune, he went to a nearby river to catch some fist that he would fry for breakfast.

After eating his fill, he sat gazing at the water and something suddenly came to him. During the first battle between his sensei and Zabuza, they had been walking on water. How did they do it? It had to have something to do with chakra. He decided to try it out on his own. Even if it didn't do anything much, it seemed like a good skill to have so he began.

An hour later, he was no closer than when he began. It seemed that when he did in the tree walking exercise, it didn't work. The longest he had stayed on the water was two seconds before he fell again. Thinking back to what Sakura had told him, he though _'if I have to find the right amount to walk on a solid surface, I may have to do something different here'_

With that in mind, he continued trying. Two hours later, at about 11, he finally made a breakthrough and was able to stand in the water with his waist and below submerged while the rest of his body stayed afloat. Grinning to his self, he slowly added more chakra until the soles of his feet were on the top on the water. He stayed like this until he couldn't contain his excitement and jumped in the air while shouting

"YATTA"

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't fully understood the exercise and as soon as he landed on the water a loud splash was heard while he muttered curses under his breath.

Deciding that it was probably time to head back to Tazuna's house, he gathered all of his belongings and went on his way.

* * *

When he arrived, he saw Tazuna walking back towards his home with Sakura in tow. Kakashi and Sasuke were nowhere to be found, as expected.

That night, Kakashi called all of the team members together to inform them that they would be leaving for Konoha in the morning the following day since the bridge was completed. Nodding their understanding, he left them for the night to go read Icha Icha, not even once did he glance in Naruto's direction or ask what he was up to in the time he was gone. Both his teammates did like their sensei and left without a word.

Tazuna's family on the other hand was an entirely different story. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter had forced him to teat something good as well as inform him that Inari, her son had been worried sick as well as her father.

He was glad that they at least cared whether or not he was still alive unlike his team.

* * *

The day to leave came and the team assembled on the end of the bridge facing Hi no Kuni. The entire village had turned out to see them off as they were forever grateful for what they had done. After some tearful goodbyes from Inari and Naruto, the Team from Konoha left.

Some random villager spoke up "so what are we going to name the bridge?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard in the crowd.

"We should call it 'The Super awesome bridge that Tazuna built'" said Tazuna.

"Baka Tou-san" he scolded him. "Lets call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge' in honor of a boy- no young man, who, in the midst of adversity, gave our country hope and brought us out of our depression."

Silence was the response, before deafening shouts and whoops of approval were head. It seemed that they all agreed that the heart of one young man, who refused to give up, had changed an entire country for the better. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of his journey.

* * *

Well that the end of chapter one people. My second fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it. This was an idea that just popped up so I decided to see how it turns out. R & R

Jutsu Translations

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – _Shadow Clone Technique

_Chidori – _Thousand Birds

_Fuuin – _Seal

_Kaiin – _Unseal

That's all for now guys, and just to let you know, the continuity depends on the feedback I get. Now I know that there are a few fics out there like this but each has its own different spin as will this one.

Read and Review


	2. Teamwork?

Shi no Tenshi

Summary

During and after the Battle on the bridge in Nami no Kuni, Naruto learns more than just how to cope with death. With Kubikiri Houcho and a dead man's blessing watch as he rises to the top as a shield to his allies and a sword to his enemies.

Remember, I don't own Naruto

Thanks to dragoon-zerox for the heads up on some info.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Jutsus being used

* * *

Teamwork?

Naruto was frustrated. The cause of his frustration? Their Sensei and black haired teammate. They had been on their way to Konoha for the past four days and were only half of the way there. The reason for this was that at noon each day their sensei would halt their travels to train Sasuke one on one. The only thing that he told the two other team members was that they should work on their chakra control, especially Naruto.

Naruto was fed up with Kakashi's blatant favoritism and was tempted to go ahead to the village but decided against it. Especially with Sakura around as she just kept praising Sasuke every chance she got. Tired of the boredom and lack of instruction, he decided to continue reading the scroll that he had on sealing in private.

By the end of the fifth day, he had a basic understanding of some common seals and decided to try them out when he got to the village. The main reason for this was because he was advised in his reading that he should only practice when supervised, something that would never get considering his sensei. In the end, it took them a week to reach Konoha as they quickened their pace when they entered Hi no Kuni. On arrival, they headed to the Hokage tower to give the mission report. After being dismissed Naruto stayed back to speak with the Hokage briefly.

"Ji-san, I would like to ask you a favor."

"Sure Naruto," he replied "As long as I can do it."

"Well the thing is, I got some stuff from someone while we were on our mission and I was wondering if you could help me out with it." Said Naruto, a bit embarrassed at having to ask for help.

"Hmm, it depends on what you need help in Naruto. And who was this person that you got the 'stuff' from?" asked the aged Hokage

Naruto mumbled an inaudible response. Seeing the Hokage's questioning gaze, he spoke up.

"Momochi Zabuza"

The Hokage's eyebrow rose at that. They stayed silent for a moment until a small chuckle escaped from the Hokage

"Naruto, you're the only person that I know who, after fighting someone could become friends so easily. Tell you what, why don't you come by the tower tomorrow about 12 or so and we'll sort everything out?"

"Sure thing Ji-san, you're the best!" said Naruto enthusiastically. Even if his sensei refused to aid him, he at least had someone he could talk to, although he doubted the Hokage would have time to train him. He was Hokage after all, even if he was old.

With a quick mock salute, he left the Hokage office and went home to take a rest.

* * *

When Naruto got home, it was already dusk so he stepped in, had a shower, ate, then settled on his table to sort through the things that he had taken from Zabuza's Hideout. Pulling out the sealing scroll, he went through the process of unsealing everything and placing them on his shelves. All but two of the items remained; Kubikiri Houcho and a plain black hunter-nin mask that he found. Placing the mask in a protected cupboard behind his packets of ramen, he looked at the sword, unsure with what to do with it. He couldn't just walk around with it and besides, he didn't even know how to use a sword. He resolved to correct that soon, but he had more important matters to attend to right now, like finding what kind of super cool jutsu were in the Ninjutsu scroll.

Getting up and reaching for it, he was stopped after seeing one of the books that he had almost thrown away. It was titled '_Shinobi Basics'_. He looked between it and the Ninjutsu scroll, unsure which one to use first. In the end he grabbed both and settled on his bed. Deciding that reading the book would be beneficial, he opened it first.

He read and read and read. He had never known that such basic things would make him a better Shinobi. One example of that was what exactly Taijutsu was. He always thought that as long as you kick and punch your opponent then you were alright in Taijutsu. The book set him straight. It also showed him that a lot of Ninjutsu, though flashy was not needed. If you learned the basics and mastered those that you already had, it could save you life, rather than learning 100 techniques and not being able to do any of them properly.

After reading about half of the book, he resolved to do exactly as it said, master every jutsu to an acceptable degree before learning a new one. Looking at the clock that was on his wall, he noticed the time, so he went to bed.

* * *

The new day found Naruto feeling refreshed and ready to face the world. Getting ready for his team meeting after breakfast, he headed out to their usual training ground; Training ground 7.

When he arrived, he greeted both his teammates who were already present. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his presence while Sakura screamed at him that he was late. He simply sat under a tree and continued his reading from the previous night.

Two hours later at 9, Kakashi showed up and was screamed at by Sakura for being late. Giving one of his usual excuses, he told them that they had the next three days off from duty. Motioning for Sasuke to follow him, he was about to leave but was stopped by Naruto.

"Sensei, why is it that you only train Sasuke and leave the rest of us on our own?"

"Really now?" said Kakashi while raising his visible eyebrow. "I specifically told you and Sakura to continue working on your chakra control. Unlike the two of you, Sasuke has mastered the exercise. Besides, I'm the only person that can train Sasuke in the use of his Sharingan."

"Sasuke-kun is sooo cool!" Cooed Sakura

"That's a load of crap sensei and you know it," spat Naruto. "You said yourself that out of the three of us Sakura had the best control and you still have us doing the same exercise. If anyone should be getting extra training based on progress it should be Sakura. Besides, why can't you train him with us at the same time?"

"Hm, you say something Naruto?" asked Kakashi nonchalantly.

Seething with anger at being ignored and put down by the one who was supposed to be his sensei he finally spoke.

"You know what, if that's the way you want it, so be it. When you earn your right to be called sensei I will call you as such. I had at least expected more from the one who saved me all those years ago from that mob, but it seems like when inu-san hung up his mask, everything else disappeared. Good day Hatake-san." Said Naruto as he turned around and walked towards his home.

Sakura was taken aback by Naruto's outburst. Although what he said may have been partially true in her opinion, as long as Sasuke benefited, she was okay with it. He would always be there to save her after all.

Kakashi didn't even look affected by Naruto's words but he knew deep down that what he was doing to his other students was wrong. He just shrugged it off and continued on with Sasuke in tow.

* * *

It was noon, and Naruto was currently waiting to see the Sandaime, something that he had probably never done before. A few moments passed by before the Sandaime came out of his office and motioned for Naruto to follow him.

"Haruka, I will be out for the next two hours or so. If any one comes to me have them reschedule and don't fetch me unless it's an emergency, understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Haruka, the Sandaime's Secretary.

"Well now Naruto, lets get going shall we."

"Sure Ji-san." Replied Naruto

"How about some lunch first? Ramen sound good?"

"You know you don't have to ask old man." Said Naruto as he practically pushed the Hokage towards the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

After having a light meal, the two continued to Naruto's home to go through his findings. Once they arrived, the Hokage spoke up.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to tell me exactly what happened and how you came into possession of these things."

"Ok," he replied and continued on, telling him about everything, from the battle on the bridge to his recent conversation with Kakashi.

When he mentioned the way that Kakashi had treated Him and Sakura, the Hokage was appalled and made a mental note to speak with Kakashi and set him straight if necessary.

"As it stands now, I will not be able to help you all of the time Naruto," started the Hokage

At this, Naruto's mood visibly dampened

"However," continued the Hokage I can monitor you one day a week for two hours while you practice sealing. During that time, any questions that you may have about anything I will gladly help you. Also, if for some reason I cannot make it I will have a replacement be there with you."

When the Sandaime spoke Naruto's head came up so quickly that the Hokage swore he heard a snap.

Unsure of what to say, Naruto ran up to the Hokage and hugged him like a bear while saying softly

"Arigatou Ji-san, I'll make you proud"

"I'm sure you will Naruto, now lets continue inspecting these scrolls eh," said Sarutobi.

Nodding his assent, Naruto was about to reach for the Ninjutsu scroll but the Sandaime stopped him.

"Naruto, One of the things that you should work on first is your Taijutsu. To tell the truth, it sucks. After finding a style that suits you, you'll work on Ninjutsu."

Though a bit discouraged, Naruto obeyed and took the Taijutsu scroll instead.

When he opened it, they found three different styles. One was used by the Kiri hunter-nin, The other was the one that Zabuza used and preferred as it complemented his silent killing techniques. The third left the Hokage shocked, because the style was one that had been lost to the Shinobi world since the end of the first great ninja war; the tiger style. Running through the details of the style they decided that he would focus on that one. It focused on quick and heavy offence, and solid defense.

"Naruto," the Sandaime said while looking at him seriously, "The style of Taijutsu that you will be learning will be very difficult. Do you want to continue on with it?"

"Of course I do old man, I'm gonna master this, it's a promise and I never break my promises." Said Naruto.

"Good" replied the Sandaime while smiling, "because that style has been lost since the first great ninja war."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing that and he was even more eager to learn it.

The then went through the Ninjutsu scroll and they noticed that there were three main types of techniques; Doton, Futon and Suiton. They also scanned the Kenjutsu and Genjutsu scroll and found some power techniques. The Hokage told Naruto that if he ever needed help and he wasn't available, he could always offer one of the techniques to their resident Genjutsu specialist in exchange for her aid. On the Kenjutsu scroll, he found a style that complemented the tiger Taijutsu style so he chose to use that one.

The continued talking for a while then Naruto asked if he could try out one of his seals which he did. It was a storage seal and wasn't exactly perfect but he got the general idea. The Sandaime was impressed and told him so. To have gotten the theory of a seal so quickly was good and he encouraged Naruto to continue his studies in seals. After a few more tries, he finally made it how he wanted it and sealed Kubikiri Houcho in the scroll.

The two had enjoyed each others company, but it was time to leave. The Sandaime had offered to keep the jutsu scrolls for Naruto and he gladly accepted. The Sandaime informed him that he would make copies of the Tiger Style of Taijutsu as well as his chosen Kenjutsu Style so that he could practice. Leaving Naruto with some tips on what exactly to train on as well as a store to purchase clothing, he finally left the young man's apartment to go back to his office.

Naruto spent the rest of the day reading up on seals as well as doing a few odd jobs around his home. That night, he fell asleep with a true smile on his face.

* * *

Naruto woke up when he felt the suns rays on his face. Blinking stupidly, he looked around then tried going back to bed. He couldn't so he got up and had a quick breakfast. He was about to go to their team training ground but remembered that they had the day off.

'_That reminds me, I've gotta ask the old man if there is an isolated training ground that I can use'_ he thought.

Planning a quick course of action, he decided to take it easy today. He would go shopping first then go see old man Hokage later to collect his scrolls. He Mentally checked the things that he had to purchase and realized that he didn't have enough money on him, so he went back home to take some from what he got from Zabuza. Retracing his steps, he headed to the store that the Hokage recommended to him, if Old man Hokage said they were good, who was he to say no.

He walked for some time and was almost at his destination when he say one of his past classmates; Ino. He called out to her and she waved him over. He was a bit surprised that she actually answered but chalked it up to Sasuke being on his team. They quickly exchanged pleasantries and settled for casual conversation.

"So what are you doing in this part of town Naruto? No offence but it's kinda up scale." Said Ino

"Ha I'm just looking for something," he replied

"Ok, so how's your team doing?" she asked

"What team?" he asked

"Team seven baka with Forehead girl and Sasuke-kun." She said

"Oh that one, I wouldn't call that a team, not with the way things have been going." He said, the last part barely a whisper but loud enough for her to hear.

Ino was puzzled. Wasn't the team that Sasuke was on supposed to be the best? He was the rookie of the year after all not to mention forehead's gigantic brain. They should be better than all the other teams.

"Are you sure this is true Naruto? I hope it's not another one of your pranks." Said Ino

"Nah," he replied "we just don't mesh well together."

The tone he used was enough for Ino to know that further conversation on the topic would be futile.

"So what place were you looking for again?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I'm looking for the Wolf Fang Store. I'm looking for a change of wardrobe. It's supposed to be run by some retired Shinobi, but I can't seem to find it," he replied while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

When he looked at Ino, she looked dazed. She had stopped listening after hearing change in wardrobe. Now there were two things that you did not want to do in front of Ino Yamanaka; call her a pig (Only Sakura had that right) or talk about going shopping.

She suddenly cleared her eyes and looked at Naruto

"Lets get going" she commanded

"Wha-" asked Naruto stupidly

"I said lets get going, you've got a wardrobe to redo and who better to help you than me, the best dressed Kunoichi from our graduating class."

Naruto just stared at her and blinked, then blinked again until he felt his self being dragged through the dirt by Ino.

"Hey hey hey take it easy would ya." He shouted

Righting his self, they continued on their way to the Wolf Fang Store.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance a few minutes later. When they entered Naruto was wide eyed at the different types of things that they sold. There were weapons, scrolls, Shinobi clothing, basically a Shinobi paradise.

Ino was practically drooling and before Naruto could say anything, he was whisked away to the clothing department. They spent over an hour and a half trying on different selections and would either be put aside by Ino when she approved or thrown away to the side when she disapproved.

In the end, he was tired, but was sure that he no longer stuck out like a sore thumb. He had more than two dozen new outfits in the same basic pattern. Pants that reached below his knees with matching bandages to cover the rest of the leg, tight fitting muscle shirts that he wore under a mesh shirt. He also had different six different colored Trench coats: White, red, orange, grey, blue and black. To top it off, he opted for both ninja boots and sandals as well as a few pairs of fingerless, plated gloves.

Donning one of the outfits, he looked at his self in the mirror and had to admit that Ino had good taste in clothes. The only part of his body that still stood out was his Blond hair, something that he would never change. Thinking to his self, he wondered if there was someway that he could thank Ino for all that she had helped him with. While he was thinking of this, he failed to notice the light blush that Ino was sporting after seeing him fully clothed in something other than his orange jumpsuit.

'_Geez, I can't believe it! This is Naruto, why am I blushing'_ she thought to herself.

Naruto, oblivious to Ino's thoughts walked over to her and spoke.

"Ne Ino lets go find some weights and amour. Ji-san recommended that I start training with weights so let's go get 'em."

"Uh, Sure" she replied

While they made their way to the weapons and equipment section with packages in hand, Naruto discretely made a _Kage Bunshin_ and told it to go find a good looking blouse for Ino.

Walking quickly so that he would catch up, they continued on to their next destination.

Finding someone to aid them, the two continued to search for weights. Finding a set that would suit him fine, he took it and asked Ino if she would like some as well but she declined politely. The weights he had were adjustable and went on the legs, arms and chest area. There were also ten weighted rings that were to be used to increase sealing speed. The most impressive Thing about them was that he didn't need to stop to remove them, just channel chakra using a specific seal and they would all fall off. Even if Ino didn't accept the pair, she noted the efficiency with which they could be used.

Looking around for a few more items, he finally collected all that he needed and they made their way to the Cashier to pay for the items. On the way, he heard someone calling out to him and turned around to see his clone waving to him. It seemed like it was done with it assignment and wanted him to have the item. Walking over, he handed it some money to pay for the item and told it to have it sent from the store to Ino's home with a note attached.

Turning back to the task at hand, they cashed the items and went on their way. Stepping outside Naruto was the first to speak.

"You know Ino, no offence but when you're not being a fan girl, you're pretty cool."

She looked at him quizzically before understanding what he said and gave him a fierce glare before giggling to herself.

"You know, I'm really glad I caught up with you today Ino, otherwise I don't know what I would have done," Said Naruto while smiling a genuine smile at her.

"Darn right you are," said Ino with a smile as well.

"Yea, But right now I've gotta go see the old man. Would you mind if I walked you home before?" asked Naruto

Ino looked at him with a weird face. _'Huh? Is this the same Naruto who pulls pranks and has a crush on Sakura?'_ she thought.

"Are you feeling alright Naruto, you seem a little out of character."

"Ha ha, don't worry, this is the real me. So shall we get going?" he responded.

She nodded in the positive and they headed to her home while discussing Ino's team. They soon arrived at her home and were about to part ways.

"You know Naruto; you should show this side of yourself more often. It suits you," said Ino.

"Sure thing Ino," he said "seems like he really was right" he mumbled.

"Who was?" asked Ino.

"Huh? Who was what?" asked Naruto feigning ignorance.

She let out a frustrated sigh and glared at him playfully.

"See you around Naruto," said Ino while making her way inside

"See you around Ino, and Thanks again," replied Naruto while he waved goodbye.

As he was making his way home, he decided to use his bunshins instead to save some time. Creating one, he instructed it to carry his bags to his home and dispel afterwards.

* * *

He walked towards the Hokage tower at a slow pace. On the way, he took the distinct scent of Ichiraku ramen and decided to have a quick lunch.

Finding his self an empty seat, he waited patiently for Ayame, the owners' daughter to serve him. When she had finally come to him she was called back by her father Teuchi. Naruto, tired of all the waiting finally spoke.

"Teuchi-ojisan, is this the way you treat your best customer?"

Said individual turned around and was surprised by Naruto's Appearance.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"In the flesh ojisan," said Naruto with a wide grin.

"Man I can't believe that a change of clothing could do so much for you."

"Yeah, me too. Hey, tell Ayame to hurry up with my order. I'll be having the usual." Said Naruto

"Coming right up Naruto" said Teuchi

Three minutes later, two bowls of steaming ramen were placed in front of him by Ayame who told him to enjoy his meal.

"Ayame-chan, I can't believe you don't recognize me too." Cried Naruto

"N-Naruto-kun? It really is you. I was wondering when you were gonna show up. Love the change of wardrobe" said Ayame

"Thanks, was a bit busy earlier. Well I'll only be having five more bowls because I have to see old man Hokage in a while. Keep 'em coming!"

A few minutes, Naruto paid for his meal and headed to the Hokage tower to collect a few scroll from the Hokage. Strangely, while he was on the way, he suddenly saw flashes of searching for a gift for Ino in the store, some thing that he had never done. He then saw a blue silk blouse that seemed perfect for her matching her eyes perfectly. He wondered how he knew this but then filed it away as something to find out later on.

* * *

After reaching the Hokage Tower, He got the scrolls and headed back home to store them. He then headed over to the training ground that the Sandaime recommended; training ground 43, near the forest of death. He had put on some of the weights on him. On his legs, he had 10 pounds each and 5 each on his hands. The piece on his chest that doubled as amour weighed 20 pounds and could be increased. The rings that he had on had a total weight of 5 pounds, 2 and a half on each hand. This was the only one of the weights that could not be adjusted. Overall, he was wearing 55 pounds and it showed in his movements.

Settling near a training post, he pulled out the Taijutsu scroll and began reading the basic of the Tiger Style. He had a general schedule that included running laps around Konoha for 2 hours in the Morning from 5 then breakfast, followed by Taijutsu practice. In the Afternoon, he would focus on Chakra Control and Ninjutsu. That's what made up his day.

* * *

For the two following days he followed this schedule. He found that he could go on for quite a long time with his endless stamina. He had made some progress with his Taijutsu considering he was learning everything from a scroll. He was also working on one particular Jutsu in the afternoons; _Kirigakure no Jutsu_. He was trying to master it but couldn't get the mist to cover a very large area but he persevered nonetheless.

Today was the day that he would be meeting his team, a meeting that he wasn't particularly looking forward to. Regardless of his feelings, he decided to go. Gathering all of his equipment, he made his way towards their usual training ground in his new attire.

He arrived two hours late and their sensei still had not arrived so he decided to practice his water walking. Half an hour later, Kakashi entered the clearing with his usual reading material and didn't even bother to give an excuse this time. He was screamed at by Sakura but didn't respond. He noticed Naruto practicing on the water and spoke to him

"Naruto, you should not be doing that exercise, it's way too advance for you. Get back to the tree climbing and master it."

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy or something. Did he really expect him to follow what he said.

"No can do Kakashi-san, tell that to the students you actually train, not me." Replied Naruto.

With that he continued his water walking until Kakashi informed them that they had two D rank missions to complete for the day after which they had the rest of the day to do as they like.

It seemed like whatever team dynamic team seven had was lost. The only teammate who ever spoke was Sakura and it was to Sasuke. So much for the great teams of the leaf.

* * *

That's the second chapter for you. I think I will be taking up this story as one of my main projects cause it has a lot of promise and room for expansion. don't forget to review folks. hope you enjoyed it. also, gimme your thoughts on the slight Naruto Ino moment.

Jutsu Translations

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – _Shadow clone Technique

_Kirigakure no Jutsu – _Hidden Mist Technique

R & R


	3. Calm Before The Storm

Shi no Tenshi

Summary

During and after the Battle on the bridge in Nami no Kuni, Naruto learns more than just how to cope with death. With Kubikiri Houcho and a dead man's blessing watch as he rises to the top as a shield to his allies and a sword to his enemies.

Remember, I don't own Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially Semika. Also, I don't think I mentioned it before; this fic will not be following the anime rigidly. There may be some constants but there will be major differences like some may have noticed.

Compliments of the Season to all.

"Normal Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

_Jutsus being used_

_

* * *

  
_

Calm before the Storm

Naruto woke up and went about his usual routine. By 6 o clock, he was done and stepped outside to begin his day. After a few light exercises, he headed to his 'private' training ground to train before meeting his team.

It had been a month and a half since their mission to the Nami no Kuni. Their team was getting nowhere with their teamwork, as a matter of fact, it was getting worse. The only conversation that was kept was by Sakura when she tried speaking to Sasuke, and when Kakashi would give them their tasks for the day. Now, instead of their daily meetings, they meet twice a week; once for missions and the other training where Kakashi actually showed them a few things which it seemed Sasuke had already learnt.

All of this had not deterred Naruto; it only caused him to try harder. Over the last month and a half, he had been working tirelessly on his Taijutsu. He had now memorized all of the katas of the Tiger style and was practicing them. It was extremely difficult to learn from a scroll but he managed and the weekly visit he would get from the Hokage or one of his subordinates aided him. His weight training was coming along nicely. He now wore a total of 155 pounds; 60 on his chest, 30 per leg, 15 on each arm and his finger weights of 5 pounds. He had also continued working on his Ninjutsu and was able to perfect the _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ and learned to navigate through it. One of the things he had sought to do was change the color of the mist but that was proving a bit too difficult at the moment. He was working on one other jutsu, the _Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu_ which was a B rank technique Zabuza had used during their encounter. He was able to perform it, but had yet to master it. He had mastered one other jutsu; _Doton: Doro Gaeshi_ which is a C rank defensive technique.

Arriving at training ground 43, he decided to work on his chakra control and so started off by making a few _Kage Bunshin_ and sparing with them on a nearby river. This not only improved his control, but also his concentration and Taijutsu. After sparing until they were dispelled, he walked to the center of the field and tried out his modified _Kirigakure no jutsu_ but got no success. He continued for some time but could not progress any further. He would have to check out the Hokage on that considering his sensei was no help. Taking stock of the time, he noticed it was 8 am; 2 hours after their scheduled team meeting, so he headed towards training ground 7.

He arrived 30 minutes later and saw Sasuke and Sakura present. He nodded to them but only Sakura acknowledged him. Sasuke just turned around and continued gazing at the nothing.

A while later, Kakashi poofed into the clearing reading his _Icha Icha_.

"Morning guys," he said in his usual lazy tone, "Sorry I'm late, I was coming over, but I had to save a cat from a tree."

He got no response from his team. Not even Sakura said anything, a trend he was beginning to notice.

"We won't be doing any training or missions today. As a matter of fact, you won't be doing any for the next three weeks because I will be on a mission outside of the village. It is too dangerous for any of you to accompany me so you have the next three weeks off."

The three of them just stared at him. To Sakura and Sasuke it didn't have much of a difference since they hardly got any training from him. Sasuke however was livid and made him know so.

"Why can't I go along? I understand the dobe and fangirl being left behind but with all the extra training you've given me I should be able to handle it," he said arrogantly.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose. The person he hadn't expected to raise any argument was Sasuke yet he was the one who did. It seemed that he would have to change his training method when he returned. His lone eye trailed over his remaining students. He didn't know what to feel when he saw them. Neither of them seemed to care if he was present or not. What had he done for them to behave in such a manner? Or what hadn't he done? He closed his eye and addressed Sasuke

"Just because you have trained doesn't mean you are ready. This is out of your league and you cannot come along. One more complaint out of you and you'll be reported for insubordination" said Kakashi with a stern voice.

'_Have I really gone that far off track in my teachings?'_ thought Kakashi

"Hmph, I'm an Uchiha, we're the best of the best. You can't report me for insubordination, you'll just be overruled by the council," sneered Sasuke

Kakashi was shocked that his 'model' student would behave in such a manner. Perhaps the Council elders had been wrong and the Sandaime right. He sighed tiredly; he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"You know teme," said Naruto, "You should just give it up. Just cause you're his favorite student doesn't mean he will take you along."

Sasuke bristled at the comment while Kakashi flinched involuntarily. What Naruto said reminded him again of the talk he had with the Sandaime over a month ago. He warned had him about creating another Orochimaru but he just shrugged it off saying he had the situation handled. He quickly brought his students under control.

"Cool off guys. Now I won't be around for two weeks, when I return, the Chuunin exams will only be a week away and I have decided to nominate you for the exams."

"When we have been promoted to Chuunin, do we still remain on the same squad?" asked Naruto a little anxiously.

"No Naruto," replied Kakashi, "You may move on or stay with your current squad. It all depends on you really."

Hearing this, Naruto broke off into a set of whoops and goofy dances while his teammates just stared at him. None of them were sure what it was all about but passed it off as typical Naruto behavior.

"Well if that's all, I just want to tell you guys that you should train hard in the two weeks that I will be gone. You won't be able to take missions without me you will have more time to train. Ja ne."

With that, he left in a puff of smoke.

Sakura, who had been silent throughout the entire conversation, was a bit worried about the words of their sensei. She was worried that she would hold back her team during the upcoming exams. She may have been the top Kunoichi in their graduating class but even Naruto was above her now. The only thing she had going for her was book smarts, and though she was happy for it, she didn't want that to be her only forte. Resolving to try to aid her team she turned to the object of her affections; Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun, would you-" began Sakura but was cutoff by him grunting and walking away.

"I wouldn't go out with you even if you were the last female on earth. Besides, you're just a pathetic fangirl who's not cut out to be a kunoichi. The Dobe is even more useful than you. You should just quit before you get yourself killed," he said coldly while walking away.

Sakura simply hung her head in shame as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. He hadn't even let her finish and had insulted her to boot. Truth be told, she was tired of the way her sensei treated them. He would always go off to train Sasuke while she and Naruto were left out. At first she just shrugged it off thinking that Sasuke needed more training if he was going to save her, but when Naruto begun to speak out, she started doubting her belief ever so slightly. A while ago was proof enough of that; all she wanted was to ask him a question and he just blew her off. She was frustrated.

"Ne Sakura, don't worry with the teme, he's a jerk," said Naruto as he stood next to her.

Sakura was a bit startled that Naruto was still around. When she turned to face him, she saw him smiling at her. It wasn't the usual goofy grin that he always wore but a small smile that seemed even more infectious. She tried to smile at him but couldn't.

Naruto considered leaving her alone and going to train, but decided against it. Even if they were never much of a team, she was affected just as much as he was by the lack of teaching on their sensei's part. Until recently, they hadn't been taught anything other than tree climbing. Unlike him, she had no one else to go to for help.

"What were you going to ask him anyway?" asked Naruto

"Er, well, I was going to ask him to help me with my training" she said as quietly as possible.

"Come on Sakura I can't hear ya"

"I said I was going to ask him to help me train," she said again, this time more audibly.

Upon hearing that, Naruto was a bit stunned. In all the time he had known Sakura she had never asked for any additional training.

"What made you ask him to help you," he asked wondering what prompted the sudden change.

"Well the truth is, when Kakashi told us about the Chuunin exams, I was a bit worried that I would hold the team back, so I decided to ask for some help. Turns out no one wants to help me. I really wish I could be more useful to the team," she finished sadly.

Naruto thought about this for a while. Here was his teammate who had verbally abused him so many times that he lost count. Until recently, she had continued the assault until she eventually stopped altogether.

"You know, if you want, I could help you out," he said

She slowly lifted her head to look at him and saw that he wasn't kidding.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that-" before she could finish the statement, he cut her off.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. We may not be the best team around, but the least I can do is help you out if you need it. Besides, if we have to go through the Chuunin exams, regardless of how badly we get along sometimes, I wouldn't want one of you guys dying."

"Arigatou Naruto," said Sakura a small smile on her lips.

"Well let's get going,"

With that, He led her to the training ground he always used across the village; Training ground 43.

When they arrived, he motioned for her to take a sit and began.

"So what do you want to work on?" he asked

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure. I know that I have good chakra control but apart from that nothing else. I'm physically weak, slow and have hardly any chakra. Sasuke was right when he said I'm pathetic," whined Sakura.

"And you know what, he was right," said Naruto. Sakura however looked even more downcast than before. "So we're going to fix that with the time we have. Now that we know your weaknesses, we're going to fix them. What do you want to accomplish in life Sakura. And I swear if I hear any reference to the teme, I'll leave."

She thought for a while then answered him "I was reading this book during the academy once. It spoke of this woman who had great chakra control and was a medic of unrivalled talent. I think I would like to be a medic someday

With that the two proceeded to lay out a schedule for her. For the first week, she would focus mainly on physical conditioning. The exercises included doing laps, sit ups, pull-ups, squats, punches and kicks until she could do no more. The following week, she would be working on increasing her chakra capacity but doing the water walking exercise that Naruto taught her. With a goal in mind, the two set about training.

* * *

Sakura strolled into their team training ground as she awaited Naruto's arrival. The day before, he had informed her that they would be meeting at their team training ground. She wondered what it was about but he refused to tell her. The two had been training diligently for the part days and she could see that her training bore fruit. Over the two week period, Naruto had informed her that he was now willing to let her watch his back, like comrades would. She felt extremely glad that he trusted her to that extent as she understood just how deep his dislike for their team was. She was broken from her thoughts as Naruto entered the training area.

"Ohayou Naruto," said Sakura.

"Ohayou to you too Sakura," replied Naruto.

"So, what will we be working on today?" she asked eagerly

"Today," he began, "We'll be seeing one of the other instructors that Ji-san recommended for me. Her name is Yuuhi Kurenai, Sensei to team 8."

"Umm, why will we be seeing her? The instructions you've been giving me have been coming along great!" she said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while he spoke

"You see, the thing is, I am a more battle oriented ninja than you and so all of my training is for combat. You however, are more support oriented so we'll be calling in a favor that she owes me to get you some tutoring in Genjutsu since it's my worse area."

Sakura thought of what Naruto had said and though a bit reluctant to learn with a new sensei had to agree with him. Genjutsu was his absolute worst ability. Before she could continue her thoughts he spoke up.

"I will also come along with you because I have a few things that I would like her to help me with."

Sakura visibly brightened at the prospect of having a familiar face with her.

"OK," she said, "Let's get going then," while heading away.

Naruto snickered as he watched her leave the training ground before calling out to her.

"Oi, Sakura, team 8's training ground is the other way," he said.

She stopped suddenly mid step.

"I- I' knew that!" she said blushing in embarrassment and began walking the other way round.

* * *

When they arrived at the training ground, team eight had just finished their warm-ups for the morning and were about to take a quick breather.

"Ohayou Team Eight," shouted Naruto to mark their entrance. Sakura was about to bop him on the head for being so loud but stopped mid air and thought better of it. It wouldn't do for her to treat him badly. Especially right now when he was helping her with her training. She had even offered to take him for lunch once, but he had declined which had surprised her. It seemed that he had changed from the bumbling idiot who adored orange.

All the members of Team eight returned the greeting, just with a lot less energy.

"So Naruto-kun, what can I do for you today?" asked Kurenai.

"Well you see, umm, uh,…. would mind if we spoke over there?" he said pointing a couple meters away from their current position.

Kurenai, noticing that Naruto wanted to speak in private followed him to the area.

"So what would you like Naruto-kun?" she asked

Naruto's eyebrows rose is response.

"How do I know?" she asked, to which he nodded. "Apart from the fact that you were struggling for words? Well you were constantly shifting from one leg to the other and looked very nervous while playing with your fingers," she replied.

Naruto mock pouted childishly while the 23 year old Jounin just giggled at his antics.

"What's so important about the dead last that Sensei would even listen to him," said Kiba, "I mean, it not like he's me."

"I- I- d- don't think that y-you should be s- s- so harsh K-Kiba-kun," stuttered Hinata.

"Come on Hinata, it not like he's any good. I bet even the fan girl over there would mop the floor with him, much more me," said Kiba arrogantly.

He continued speaking while Sakura was becoming more incensed by the second. She didn't care that much that he insulted her, but he just went on and on about Naruto when he had worked so hard to be where he was. Not to mention the fact that he was now training her.

"Kiba, I would advise you to stop speaking," said Shino in his usual tone.

"Why, It's not like the Dobe can hear me nor do anything about it," he replied.

"Your funeral," said Shino

As soon as those words left his mouth, a loud crack was heard as Sakura's fist connected with Kiba's head. She looked positively murderous at Kiba before speaking and unintentionally letting out a bit of KI.

"Call me what you want, but don't disrespect my teammate again,"

At that moment, Kurenai and Naruto walked towards the remaining students that being the sight that greeted them. Kurenai simply shook her head and asked Hinata to help Kiba up. She then addressed her team.

"Listen up team eight. For the next week, Naruto and Sakura will be accompanying us during our training sessions in the afternoon. Their sensei left them to fend for their selves the two of them will be training with me in Genjutsu. Understood?"

"Hai sensei!" the three replied.

"Okay, if there are no questions, Naruto, Sakura you two meet us here at 1400 hours everyday. For now you two are dismissed."

With that, the two left the training area and went their separate ways after saying goodbye.

* * *

The following week was quite hectic for Naruto; in the morning he would train in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu while he would practice Genjutsu and Strategy in the afternoons with team eight. He had also been working on a new jutsu for a few weeks and had almost completed it. Though it wasn't very flashy like Sasuke's _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_ or Kakashi's _Chidori_, but for Naruto, it definitely got the job done. After completing if, he had asked Kurenai to be his test subject and she was quite surprised by the effect. She had then congratulated him and told him that he could use it as one of his trump cards during the Chuunin exams.

He was also now able to recognize a few Genjutsu techniques but couldn't perform one even if his life depended on it. When Kurenai noticed this, she simply helped him to be more aware of his surroundings so that he would be able to dispel them. Sakura had also improved during the week and now had a few Genjutsu in her arsenal. She had continued the schedule that she used to follow so that her physical strength was higher.

Today was the day that their sensei would be resuming tutoring them. Naruto was a bit skeptical about showing up but decided to. When he entered their team training ground, he saw his other teammates waiting and nodded to them. The three continued to wait for another hour and a half before their sensei showed up.

"Alright guy's" he said with his usual eye smile, "We have one week before the start of the Chuunin Exams. During that time, we will be going through team training. If you don't like it, then it's best you drop out now. Any questions?"

None of them responded, so they went about their different training activities for the day.

The cycle continued through out the week and on the day before the exams, Kakashi met with them to distribute their applications. He then told them that it was up to them to take the exams or not. Finishing his short speech, he left them with the day off.

The following day, the three members of team seven gathered at the entrance of the academy where the exams would be taking place. Pausing briefly, they stood in silence before making their way into the building.

Look out Konoha, Team Seven has arrived!

* * *

That's it. Sorry about the long wait. Had a lot of stuff to do and had to rewrite a number of times. Hope you enjoyed reading. If you did, leave a review. If you didn't, say why in a review or PM. Also, before anyone flames me for Kurenai being shown as age 23 whereas the anime shows her at age 28. This was deliberate and will have a significant effect on the flow of the story, so please wait before flaming.

Now for the Translations

_Doton: Doro Gaeshi – _Earth Style: Mud Overturn

_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – _Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile Technique

_Kirigakure no Jutsu – _Hidden Mist Technique

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – _Shadow Clone Technique

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – _Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique

_Chidori – _Thousand Birds

_Nami no Kuni_ – Wave Country

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
